


Phone Call

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Long Distance Phone Call, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my dear friend when she was away in England. Just some cute Jogan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

"What are you doing right now?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I want to be able to picture you while we talk.”

Logan smiled and shifted to slightly more comfortable position on the bed he was sitting on. “I’m in the hotel, sitting on my bed.” he replied.

“What does the room look like?”

“Jesus Jules! How detailed does this mental picture of yours have to be?”

Julian Larson sighed “Humor me Lo. I miss you. A lot. All I want is to be able to see you.”

When Logan spoke again, Julian heard the softness in his voice, and it almost made him want to cry “I know love. I miss you too. But this is only for a couple more days. I promise I’ll be home before you know it.”

“Why did your dad have to drag you along on this anyway?”

Logan chuckled humorlessly “Beats me! I’ve done nothing but sit in hotel rooms this entire time, while he and Michelle are out at events which apparent he doesn’t want me to attend. I can’t remember the last time I watch so much day time TV!”

Julian laughed at that, and Logan smiled. He loved the sound of that laugh. He desperately wished he could see the smile that always accompanied it.

“I just really wish you were here.” Julian murmured into the phone once the laughter had subsided.

“I wish I was there too.” Logan told him “I love you.”

Julian felt his chest tighten in that way it did when ever his boyfriend said those words to him. Smiling involuntarily, he replied “I love you too.”

They sat in silence for a long minute, savoring the feeling of those few words. Then Julian spoke again.

“We lost track of the conversation. You were going to describe what your room looked like so that I could imagine you there, remember?”

Logan laughed “Yeah. Okay.”

As his boyfriend spoke, Julian tired hard to conjure up the best mental picture of what Logan was saying. Something that he could save and look at when he closed his eyes. Something to keep him going, until the real Logan was back where he belonged.


End file.
